Through the Eyes of the Fallen
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: First came joy, next came disappointment, then came tragedy. Although Papyrus was killed by someone close to him, that didn't stop him from seeing events unfold in front of him. (Genocide Run, Female Frisk/Chara)
1. A Dying Dream

**(Disclaimer)**

 **I do not own Undertale or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the idea to place these characters in this situation. Toby Fox owns the characters seen below.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the clear blue sky. A faint breeze rustled the trees and made the flowers sway back and forth. It was a perfectly peaceful spring afternoon, perfect weather for a game of catch or in Papyrus' case, a drive downtown.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Frisk! Isn't my ride cool," Papyrus asked the human sitting beside him.

Frisk smiled at the tall skeleton. "You're so cool," she said.

"Nyeh! I knew I could count on my cool friend for a cool answer!" Papyrus grinned.

"hey, what's up," a voice sounded beside his car. It was his brother on a bike, but he was somehow going faster than Papyrus' car.

"Brother! How are you doing that," Papyrus asked.

"doing what?"

"You are somehow going faster than my cool car in that tiny bike!"

"huh. well, i'm _wheely_ pushing my bike to the limit," Sans explained, winking his left eye.

"NYEH! WHY," Papyrus shouted.

Frisk quietly giggled at the two skeletons.

Unfortunately, the peaceful nature of the afternoon didn't last long as the scene quickly changed. Instead of driving down a grey road in the outside world, Papyrus now found himself sitting in his house, contemplating the different ways of getting vengeance on the human with Undyne.

"Once I get to the surface I will TRACK THAT PUNK DOWN," Undyne screamed as she stirred a pot of pasta fiercely with a spear.

"Nyeheheh. Yeah. I totally and completely agree with you," Papyrus said awkwardly. "We can track the human," he shouted, not wanting to upset his friend.

Undyne's furious stirring damaged the already broken pot and broke through the pot and into the stovetop. She stared at the stove for a moment. "Um. Oops. Sorry Papyrus."

Papyrus sighed. He was out of spaghetti. That meant he had to partake in the greasy food from Grillby's. He honestly couldn't tell how his brother could stand the stuff.

"Well, I'm sure Alphys can fix your stove," Undyne said as she was walking out. She stopped and turned back towards Papyrus. "Oh! And tell your brother to do his job for once in his life! I caught him asleep again." She walked out of the door.

Papyrus walked to his refrigerator in hopes of finding some pasta he may of hidden, but the containers and empty bag of chips began to swirl. The shapes and colors faded into each other. The scene changed yet again.

This time, Papyrus found himself standing outside. In front of him was a human child, but something was off. Papyrus felt scared, more scared than he ever felt in his life. The child looked so dusty and had a red glint in her eye.

She looked like she could be a murderer, but she was but a child. The child must have strayed from the right path. It was up to the Great Papyrus to set her life right.

He stretched his arms out invitingly. In an instant, she pulled out a knife and cut him down.

His head fell into his outstretched hand. He felt weak. At any moment, he would turn into dust. "W-well, that's not what I expected..." Papyrus felt his body disappear. His head fell to the ground. "But... st-still! I believe in you!"

The child's murderous gaze seemed to soften slightly before once again returning to her previous glare. "You can do a little better! Even if you don't think so!" Papyrus' skull was beginning to crumble. "I... I promise..." With that last statement, everything faded. Darkness clouded his vision until he felt the familiar chill from the cold.

* * *

Papyrus jolted awake. He gripped the blankets fiercely, as if someone was going to snatch it away from him. "Just a dream, Papyrus," he muttered to himself. Deciding not to worry about the fading dream, Papyrus smirked and got out of bed. Perhaps today was the day that he would be able to capture a human. Papyrus ran downstairs and begun to cook breakfast for himself and Sans, if he woke up on time.

Papyrus glanced to his brother's door. Fire was seemingly spewing out of Sans' room. A faint blue light could be seen as well.

"Well, that's new," Papyrus noted. He quickly put the lid on the pot he was working with and walked upstairs. He knocked on Sans' door. "Sans! Get up!" Papyrus groaned and knocked again. The blue light seemed to intensify. "Sans! Get out of bed now, Sans!" Papyrus grumbled. The blue light now took the place of the fake flames. A soft whimper could be heard from inside.

"papyrus," his brother muttered from beyond the door.

Papyrus decided that he had enough. He grabbed a key he hid in his boot and unlocked the door. He saw his brother curled in a ball. Although his eye sockets were closed, one still managed to glow a bright blue.

Papyrus sat on Sans' bed and patted the sleeping form of his older brother on the head.

"It's okay. The Great Papyrus is here for you," Papyrus said. It was a rare occasion, but sometimes Sans would get nightmares and Papyrus would have to help him though it.

The light dimmed slightly. "he wouldn't hurt anyone."

Papyrus didn't think Sans knew how much he talked in his sleep, yet Papyrus would always block out his brother's sleep conversations. The last time he listened in, Sans was talking about some science thing that he didn't understand. It made him feel dizzy and confused.

"so why'd you kill him?" The light grew in intensity.

Papyrus jumped slightly. He began to pet his brother again. "The Great Papyrus is here! Do not worry brother!" The light died down. Sans blinked open his eye sockets. White dots became visible.

"oh hey papyrus, why are you on my bed," Sans asked. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't 'hey' me, Sans! I came to wake you up! You need to actually work today," Papyrus yelled.

"ok."

Papyrus got up and walked out of Sans' room. The door shut behind him and he heard a snoring sound. "Of course," Papyrus muttered. He walked back to the stove. The noodles had become soggy and the sauce was burnt. This didn't faze Papyrus though. He mixed the noodles and the sauce together in a separate bowl and placed the pots in the sink. He placed two plates of spaghetti on the table. In a flash, he saw his brother sitting in front of him with an empty plate of spaghetti.

"it was great, papyrus," Sans said, holding up the empty plate while smiling.

Papyrus smirked. "I'm glad to hear that Sans!"

"well, isn't it time for work to start," Sans asked, looking at the clock.

Papyrus looked to the clock then to his brother a couple of times. He was correct, but Sans was never at work on-time without Papyrus and now he was reminding him. "Sans, are you feeling alright?"

"yup. "

"Does it have anything to do with your nightmare," Papyrus asked.

The white dots in Sans' eyes faded. "why do you ask?" The dots quickly reappeared.

"Because I am worried about you!"

Sans waved his arm dismissively and was gone. A note was left behind.

 _"nah. don't worry about me. i just have a lot on my plate. heh._

 _-sans"_

Papyrus growled internally at his brother's pun and walked to his station. Just why was his brother acting so strangely?

* * *

Why? Why did the human walk RIGHT past his puzzles? Papyrus finally saw a human and they didn't like puzzles. Now, Papyrus needed to confront the human. Although, everything seemed strange. Papyrus felt a strange sense of deja vu, but this was the first human that he met.

As Papyrus was walking to his ideal battle location, Sans appeared beside him. Papyrus jumped then frowned. "Sans!"

"hey... do you have to fight the human?"

"W-what," Papyrus asked. He was bewildered that Sans asked that question. He knew how much it meant for Papyrus to become a member of the Royal Guard.

"do you have to fight her?"

"Y-yes Sans! I must capture her! She is a human, after all! How else am I supposed to be in the Royal Guard?"

Sans shrugged. "i don't think the job is worth it. this human is bad. she'll kill you if given the chance. please papyrus, don't fight her," Sans pleaded.

"But I must help the human in that case. Who knows? Maybe they slipped somewhere along the way. I, the Great Papyrus will not give up on the human for the human is just misguided," Papyrus exclaimed.

"just... if the human seems like she'll hurt you, please don't stand there and let her." With that statement, Sans was gone again.

Once again, Papyrus found himself in front of the human. This time, however, they had to fight. There were no more puzzles, no shenanigans with his brother. He just needed to have a talk. Although the murderous glint terrified Papyrus, he had to be strong. Perhaps this child was just misguided and needed someone to help her.

Wait… he once again felt a strange sense of deja vu, but why? Certainly, he couldn't have met her before, right? Papyrus shook the thoughts away and faced the girl. She was playing with a knife she held in her hands.

"Halt, human!"

She took a step forward.

Papyrus, while he expected the child to step forward, still wasn't happy about it. "Hey! Quit moving while I'm talking to you! I, the Great Papyrus have some things to say. First, you're a freaking weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles, but the way you shamble from place to place... the way your hands are always covered in dusty powder. It feels...," Papyrus started to say. How did he want to word the next sentence? He didn't want to scare the girl. "Like your life is going down a dangerous path. However! I, Papyrus, see great potential within you! Everyone can be a good person if they try! And me, I hardly have to try at all!" Papyrus smilled. "Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!"

Yet again, she took a step forward.

"Hey, quit moving! This is exactly what I am talking about!" Papyrus frowned at the child. She fidgeted with something in her pocket. "Human! I think you are in need of guidance! Someone needs to keep you on the straight and narrow! But worry not. I, Papyrus will gladly be your friend and tutor! I will turn your life right around!"

The human child stepped forward again. Papyrus thought he saw her gaze soften.

"I see you are approaching. Are you offering a hug of acceptance? Wowie! My lessons are already working," Papyrus cheered. Sans would be proven wrong. The human could be persuaded to be good. "I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!"

Papyrus held his hands out for an embrace. He hoped that she would drop her weapon and leave. The child pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on her hands. Papyrus' nervousness rose but he still held out his arms. In an instant, he saw the child smirk and lunge at Papyrus. She landed a few blows to his ribcage and head. He felt his body start to crumble. His head fell to his hands. "W-well, that's not what I expected," Papyrus started. Papyrus' body turned into dust, allowing his head to fall to the ground.

"So, do you really think I can be a better person, if I just try," she asked. The child scoffed at him. "You never put up a fight. Your brother put up more of a fight than you. Although, I suppose it doesn't matter. In a matter of moments, you'll turn to dust yet again."

"W-what do you m-mean by that," Papyrus asked. He couldn't see his brother doing anything that required work and he never turned into dust before.

The child was silent.

Papyrus' vision started to fade. He desperately tried to keep himself from turning into dust, but to no avail. He felt his skull begin to crumble and saw his vision turn black.

"My name is Chara and I am the one who comes when someone calls my name," the child explained before all of his senses left him.

* * *

 **So uh... surprise! This is new territory for me and I want to explore it. Anyway, a couple things to note, I will not curse. You know that line at the end of the game. You know that word? Nah. Not typing it. Sorry if it draws away from the experience. From the description, you should know this, but the characters Frisk and Chara will be female in this story because that is how I personally saw them as.**

 **Ships? What ships are in Genocide? Only sunken ships, that's what. People are going to die. (But Pokemonfan67, you may say, Mettaton and Papyrus could work somehow! Papyrus could just have a crush! No. I don't ship it. I'm sorry for those wanting to see love here, but other than fluffy family stuff, you ain't gettin love.( Except for Chara. She is the embodiment of LOVE.)**

 **As with other stories with W. D. Gaster, _headcannons_ (Heh.) are set to fire at all times.**

 **Now that all of this stuff is out of the way, I hope you enjoy it! I did get some help with explaining a scenery from my friend DaBraxMan. He writes Animal Crossing stuff and is very funny. You should check it out!**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	2. Through the Door

"What... what happened," Papyrus asked. He looked down at himself. "I'm alive! Perhaps the human missed!" He looked around. All he could see was darkness. The only light came from his eyes. While Papyrus was very great and had little fears, this darkness unnerved him. He took a good look at himself. Nothing seemed off. He felt the same as he did before the human showed up, although he was a bit lonely. "Or perhaps, the human didn't miss, and I, the Great Papyrus, did die."

He heard a shuffling sound. Papyrus' eyes darted to the side. In the darkness, he could begin to see another shape. Papyrus squinted to try and see who it was. He hoped it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

The figure let out an audible sigh. "Not again," he muttered. "Why are they doing this again?" The figure stepped forward. He could now make out some features. The figure was a tall skeleton with cracks in his skull around the eye sockets. The rest of the figure dissolved in the background. The skeleton turned towards Papyrus. "I'm sorry that I could not protect you, Papyrus."

Papyrus got to his feet. "Where am I?"

The skeleton looked to the ground. "You are in the area between time and space. I noticed that you were dying and I could not let that happen again. I took the remaining part of your soul here before you completely vanished," the figure explained. He held a needle in his hand. It had strange writing on a label. _Determination 2.0._

"Who are you? I, Papyrus, would like to know," Papyrus exclaimed.

The figure sighed. "My name is Gaster. I used to be the Royal Scientist," he explained.

"Does that mean you were the scientist before Alphys? Wowie! Maybe you two know each other!"

Gaster shook his head. "Very few people remember who I am. Not even my own son knows. I doubt my old lab apprentice remembers me."

"Oh. Well, what do you normally do here?"

Gaster chuckled. "I normally don't stay here. It is a bit dark here. I normally travel to my old home and watch after the people I used to know."

Papyrus' eyes lit up. "Does that mean that I can go back and see my brother and Undyne?"

The older skeleton nodded. He held out his hand. A grey door appeared in front of them. He eyed Papyrus and turned the doorknob.

A bright light shined , temporarily blinding the skeletons.

"NYEH," Papyrus yelled. He threw his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the bright light. The light dimmed and the surroundings changed to the small town of Snowdin. Papyrus and Gaster stepped out into the snow and in front of the inn.

The two skeletons walked through the middle of town, eventually finding the place where Papyrus fought Chara. They saw Sans standing in front of them.

"Sans! I'm okay so don't fret over me," Papyrus yelled.

"papyrus. i'm sorry i couldn't help. i was hoping that you were right. you weren't." Sans clutched a small, dusty red cape in his hand. "i'll keep an eye on the human until the end. if they keep killing, then i'll be forced to break my promise." He sighed. "not that there aren't enough broken promises already." Sans grabbed a clump of odd colored snow. _No. Dust._ He quietly walked past the two skeletons and to his house.

"Brother! Look at me," Papyrus yelled. He ran to his grieving brother. Papyrus tried to grab Sans' arm, but it phased through him. Sans stopped.

"dad, if you're there, i'm sorry. i couldn't make our family whole again." He opened the door and walked inside.

"Sans, what do you mean by that," Papyrus asked. His brother didn't respond. "Please, answer me." The door closed behind Sans.

Gaster sighed. "He cannot see you. He doesn't know that you're with me."

"Oh," Papyrus muttered.

"Besides, it wouldn't help him to know that you're with me either. Sans is one of the few people to know who I am."

Papyrus looked at Gaster in confusion. "How does he know you? Sans is so lazy that I don't even think he would get out of bed if it wasn't for me."

"We worked together. There was a project that we were working on, but I fell into it. In that instant, I was ripped from this world and erased from the lives of those who knew me, except for Sans. Because of my clumsiness, I saw the effects it had on him and my youngest son. Sans was forced to take control of my household while my youngest son grew up without a father," Gaster explained. He paused for a moment. "I am truly sorry for not being there for you, Papyrus."

It took a moment, but his words sank in. "I have a dad," Papyrus screamed. "Wowie! To think that my dad was the Royal Scientist! That's almost as cool as the Royal Guard!" Papyrus smiled but frowned once again. "Does Sans know what happened to you?"

Gaster nodded. "He was there when it happened. He knows that I am forced to live in a space between time. He's tried to bring me back, but he's always failed."

The door opened again. Sans walked out with the dusty cape in hand. His cape. "dad, sometimes it's hard to imagine that happy family from before. those times were some of my best memories. i would come with you and help you work but once we got home, you'd take me and papyrus out for nice cream." Sans chuckled. "he'd always eat it from the cone, up. i wanted to protect him, but now i can't."

"But... wasn't it I, your cool brother, that was protecting you," Papyrus asked.

Sans shook his head and laughed. "it's a little strange to be talking to the air but since everyone left, it doesn't matter _weather_ you're there or not."

Gaster began to chuckle while Papyrus screeched in fury.

"I can't ever escape his puns! I felt bad for him, but now I take it back," Papyrus yelled. A small smile could be seen on his face. "Well, mostly."

Sans chuckled a little. "oh man, papyrus would have hated that one. i will not apologize for that pun though. my conscious is _clear._ "

"WHY? BAD BROTHER," Papyrus yelled. He tried to smack his brother, but once again, phased through him. Papyrus turned to Gaster. "Isn't there SOME way to communicate with him?"

Gaster shrugged. "Sans might have a machine, but I doubt it."

Sans chuckled a little at his own puns. "i'm sorry for that. needed to... cheer myself up a little." Sans sighed. "well, if you are there dad, then i'm sorry. i couldn't convince him to stay away. maybe if you were still here, he would listen to you. now i have to see undyne. breaking the news to her won't be easy, but she has to know. papyrus was her friend, but how do I do that? Maybe I can think about it over a burger." After Sans uttered that last word, he was gone, leaving behind Papyrus and Gaster.

* * *

 **Okay, I just want to thank you all for reading this! Now, about the last update, I may show hints of Alpyne, but it won't be specifically and outright said. It would be a little odd if the characters didn't have any emotion when someone they love goes into battle.**

 **I do hope that I'm getting the characters right, specifically Papyrus and Sans.(Although, I'm pretty sure I've got it.). Another thing I hope I'm doing right, is details. I'm not really the best at that.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you liked it! Bye guys!**


	3. The Lost Connection

"I-I want to go see Undyne," Papyrus exclaimed. "Maybe I can comfort her."

"There are very few variables that we can control here. Talking and being visible are not part of that. We can, however, manipulate a little bit of space. It requires magic, however," Gaster explained. "We can use that power to get there, at least." Gaster once again stretched out his hand. A grey door appeared in front of them. Papyrus eagerly opened the door. The door led to Undyne's house. Papyrus turned to Gaster with a questioning gaze.

"How did you know where her house was?"

"I followed you here many times. Sorry if that sounds weird, considering you found out I existed today."

Papyrus walked through the door with Gaster following behind him. The door to her house was closed, but the lights were on. "So how do we get in?"

Gaster walked through the door and looked back at his son. "Like this."

"I, Papyrus, will never get used to this," Papyrus muttered as he walked through the door.

The inside of the house was the same as usual. She was currently sitting and drinking tea. Sans wasn't here yet.

Papyrus walked over to Undyne.

"Ugh! Where is he? He was supposed to be here a half-hour ago! He better not be slacking off" she grumbled. Undyne clutched the phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple of times before heading to voicemail

" _Greetings! You have reached the mailbox of the Great Papyrus! Sorry I'm not here, but don't be alarmed, my cool friend! I'm probably trying to drag my lazy brother out of bed. Please, feel free to leave a message at the beep!"_

 _Beep!_

"Hey, Papyrus, it's Undyne. You haven't shown up to your training session. Get here. NOW, Papyrus," Undyne yelled into the phone. She shut the phone closed and stared at the clock

"Undyne, I'm right here. Do not fret," Papyrus exclaimed. He hoped that his message would get across.

"It isn't like Papyrus to be late. I mean, he stayed outside my door for hours just to see me," she said, staring at the clock. "What if something happened to him?"

In a flash, Sans was standing in the middle of Undyne's room. She stood up and bolted towards him.

"Where's Papyrus," she asked.

"I'm right here," Papyrus yelled.

Sans held out Papyrus' dusty red cape out to Undyne. There were a couple of droplets of water that had soaked through the cape. "a human came through... and while trying to capture it...," he started. He had his head lowered. He gazed at the floor.

Wide-eyed, Undyne grabbed the cape. She shook her head. "No. No. No! This can't be!" She glared at Sans. "If this is a joke, it isn't funny Sans."

Sans lifted his head. "it isn't a prank. i wish it was." There was a stray drop of water near his eye socket. _Tears._ "all my family... everyone's gone except me now."

Undyne grew more furious. She grabbed her armor and threw it on. "I'm finding that human. They will pay for what they did!" She grabbed her phone and quickly called Alphys. "Hey, I'm going to go find the human."

There was a desperate plea on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah. I know, but they killed Papyrus!"

"after he tried to spare them, too," Sans quickly muttered.

"AND after he tried to spare them! I called you to ask if you could watch my fight. If things become bad, tell Asgore to absorb the human souls," she requested. "I'm not taking no for an answer," she said. Undyne hung up before Alphys could speak again. She turned to Sans. "That human will PAY for hurting my friend!" She stormed out of the door.

"Wait! Undyne," Papyrus called. He sighed.

Gaster walked over to Papyrus and patted him on the back. "It's hard to see everyone's life go on but be unable to do anything about it. If I could have, I would have intervened. I would have destroyed the child before she could attack you, but I couldn't."

"I just want things to go back to normal. I want to yell at Sans for his horrible jokes. I want to cook with Undyne again. I want to sit on the couch and watch MTT." Papyrus curled into a ball. "I want my life back."

They looked over to where Sans was standing to find him gone.

"At least your friends remember you fondly, Papyrus. I couldn't say that," Gaster said. He smiled at Papyrus. "Anyone else you want to visit?"

"Maybe Dr. Alphys will be able to do something," Papyrus said.

"Maybe. I never thought about her before."

Papyrus grinned. "Nyeh heh heh! I, the Great Papyrus, thought of something that my smart dad did not!"

Gaster created another grey door and turned the knob. The door took them to Alphys' lab in Hotland. Various anime cases and comics littered the area. Papyrus jumped up and ran into the room. He ran through several bottles of soda and packs of ramen before finding his friend sitting in front of a TV.

"Why is there all this junk in my lab," Gaster asked, glancing around the room. He stepped over an empty pack of ramen and begun to look around more.

"Dr. Alphys" Papyrus yelled. She didn't hear him. She instead sat on a couch watching Undyne encounter the child. Papyrus stared at the child with anger. He could see the hatred and sadistic grin on the child's face. She would kill Undyne too. He was relieved when she started to walk away with a small monster child, who decided to see Undyne. Chara's face still startled him, however. It was like she knew it would happen.

"I hoped that she would become a better person. I, Papyrus, have failed to make her kind. Instead, I have only helped her in her quest to kill others." He shook his head. He couldn't feel down on himself. He was still very great.

"Undyne. Please. You must win. Please," Alphys said. She hugged a small plush of an anime character.

Now the screen showed a small monster standing in front of the human child. Papyrus' eyes widened. It was the monster kid from his town.

 _"Looks like free exp,"_ Chara's voice cooed.

"Dad, you stay here! I, the Great Papyrus, am going somewhere! Maybe you can find something to help," Papyrus yelled. He looked to Gaster. He was currently reading research done by his old apprentice.

Now how did Gaster create that door? Papyrus held out his hand. He felt a surge of magic flow through him, creating a grey door. Papyrus gripped the doorknob and opened the door. Beyond the door was where the human child was. The monster kid stood in front of her, shivering with fear. Chara began to charge at the monster kid with a notebook in her hands. Before she could land the attack, however, Undyne ran in front of her.

"UNDYNE! NO," Papyrus yelled.

"Undyne... you're...you're hurt," the kid whimpered.

"Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?"

"Undyne... I," the kid muttered.

"I'll take care of this! Get out of here!"

The monster child took a couple more glances at Undyne before running away. After the kid left, Undyne stared at the human child.

"Heh. 'It's nothing.' No... somehow, with just one hit, I'm already..." Her body began to crumble. Her body crumbled and put itself together. She opened her mouth to speak, but the child cut her off.

"You don't need to monologue. I already know what you'll say," the child said. She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and give me a good fight. You're one of the few to do so."

"What does she mean by that," Papyrus asked.

Undyne's form shimmered. A bright light flashed, blinding those who were unprepared. Once the light died down, Undyne looked different. She now wore a black outfit with a heart. She was no longer struggling to maintanin her form. An image of a spear flashed in her left eye.

"Undyne! You look so cool," Papyrus exclaimed.

Undyne stepped forward. "I don't know what you mean, but to protect the ones I love, I Undyne, will strike you down. I am determined to make sure NOBODY else will die by your hands," Undyne insisted.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Okay, I would just like to say this. WOWIE, are you guys great or what? I mean, I got more followers in a single chapter than I would before! I'm just ecstatic! Anyway, next time will be the fight with Undyne the Undying and perhaps something more.**

 **Anyway, bye guys! :D**


	4. Seeing the Unseen

"Oh. You said something different. Good, I thought this would get boring," Chara sneered.

Undyne threw the girl a shield and created a spear.

"You can do it, Undyne," Papyrus cheered. He walked to Undyne's side.

"Heh. Even now, I feel the hearts and souls of all monsters. We all have one goal, to destroy you!" She stared into the child's eyes. "You are the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams, monsters and humans."

The battle was beginning. Papyrus saw Undyne turn the human's soul green. Once she did, both Chara and Undyne had a look of shock. They turned towards Papyrus.

"Nyeh! I've been seen," Papyrus yelled in surprise. It was as if they could see him

"Why is there another heart here," Chara asked. She paused for a moment. She gave a sadistic grin. "Oh well. It can't do anything." She was about to attack, when Undyne's phone rang. Undyne turned on speakerphone and set the phone on the ground.

 _"U-Undyne! Do you see that o-or is my camera acting funny? Oh! T-this is Alphys, b-by the way,"_ Alphys stuttered over the phone.

Chara tried to attack Undyne, but was stopped by a barrage of spears.

"Yeah! It's weird, right," Undyne asked. "What IS that?"

 _"I-I think it's a m-monster soul! B-but how? Th-they don't l-last long after death!"_

"Whoa! Really?"

"I'm an exception to that rule, my dear friend," Papyrus boasted. He post triumphantly.

Alphys gasped.

 _"The soul flashed! What is it doing?"_

Chara growled. "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT THING?" She lunged at Undyne, but was pulled down by an unseen force. Her green soul turned blue. "What's the meaning of this," she exclaimed. Chara tried to get up, but the gravity weighing her down increased.

"sorry buddy, but i care about this," Sans said, walking towards Papyrus. "i always suspected that you were following me."

"Sans, I..., please tell me that you can see me," Papyrus asked.

 _"Sans? Do you k-know the soul or something,"_ Alphys asked. She paused for a moment.

"Yes," Papyrus yelled.

 _"The soul brightened at my question. It knows you, at least."_

"i think i know who it is. dad? is it you?"

Papyrus felt like his heart was breaking. "No brother. It's Papyrus." Papyrus gave a small sigh.

 _"The soul dimmed…"_

Sans sighed. "sorry, whoever you are. i got it wrong." He chuckled sadly. He turned to face Chara. He stared at her with malice.

 _"A-Another soul appeared! Another monster soul!"_

Everyone turned to look at the other soul. It was Gaster. "Sorry about that. I was reading her research. I get far too engrossed in scientific works."

"What the HECK is going on here," Undyne screamed.

Chara tried to get up again, but was pushed back into the dirt. "stop it chara," Sans ordered. She tried to get up, but was again pushed into the ground. She let out a curse, but the sound was muffled.

 _"Are they boss monster souls,"_ Alphys asked.

Papyrus shook his head. "I may be very great, but I'm not a boss monster."

"I am not a boss monster," Gaster said.

Undyne laughed. "Are you kidding? How would Sans, of all people, know a boss monster? He sleeps more than that annoying dog that I sometimes find around here," Undyne exclaimed.

"b'sides, the only one i know of is asgore."

"Mmd mreal," Chara muttered.

 _"Do you both know Sans? I-I know the first one does… but what about the second,"_ Alphys asked.

"Yes. I do. I actually am his father," Gaster explained.

"And I am his cool brother! Nyeh heh heh," Papyrus exclaimed. "If only people could understand that."

 _"The souls flashed again,_ " she exclaimed.

"heh. now i'm kinda curious. just how popular can i be? from what dr. alphys has said, your light seems to flash when you agree and it dims when you don't. so, you both know me, but what about undyne," Sans asked curiously. He glanced at Chara, to make sure she was still there.

"Yes! She's been giving me lessons, so I could join the Royal Guard," Papyrus cheered.

"I do not."

 _"One soul flashed while the o-other stayed the same,_ " Alphys exclaimed.

"Wait… just how do you know me," Undyne asked.

"Can we JUST get back to our fight," Chara asked, seething with rage. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

"nope." Sans' eye glowed blue for a moment. Chara was no longer there when his eye stopped glowing. "that should give us some time."

 _"Y-you scare me sometimes S-Sans,"_ Alphys muttered.

"you shouldn't be scared. after all, i'm a bit of a lazybone," Sans insisted. He winked his left eye.

Gaster chuckled. "Good one, Sans."

"Sans! I cannot believe you!" Papyrus started to stomp his feet. "Why do you do this? What is it with you and puns," Papyrus demanded.

There was a shriek on the other side of the phone.

"what is it?"

 _"One of the souls is brightening slightly while the other n-nearly blinded me. I don't know if it's happy or angry. I-I'll have to write this down. Your pun seemed to have an affect on it."_

"really? huh. doesn't really tell me much. i perform at mtt resort sometimes. anyway, time for another question. do any of you like science?"

 _"Why would you ask that? It s-seems kinda random."_

"nah. my other question was more random than that," Sans insisted. "anyway, do you like science?"

"Yes Sans, but you surely knew that." Gaster gave Sans a small smile.

"No. It makes my head spin," Papyrus muttered.

 _"O-One of the souls brightened!_ "

"okay. i think i know who it is. you're my dad, right?"

"Yes, Sans. I'm glad you knew I was watching over you," Gaster said.

 _"It brightened! Sans, it brightened!"_

"HOW," Undyne exclaimed. She stared at the short skeleton in disbelief.

"he didn't die naturally. he fell into his own creation."

 _"Sans, what are you talking about,"_ Alphys asked.

"me and papyrus' dad was the royal scientist before you, but something went wrong one day. he fell into his own creation and was erased from the world," Sans explained.

 _"W-What? B-but there wasn't a Royal Scientist for years! I took over an empty role!"_

"so you didn't remember him?"

 _"S-Should I have,_ " Alphys asked cautiously.

"nah. how 'bout the other soul. what do we have so far?"

 _"W-Well, it knew you and Undyne, had a strong emotional outburst at your pun, and it doesn't like science."_

"Got it! So soul, do you," Undyne started. She suddenly stopped and fell to her knees.

"UNDYNE," Alphys and Papyrus screeched.

"undyne, what's wrong," Sans asked, his voice filled with concern.

She began to melt.

 _"No. No no no no no,"_ Alphys exclaimed.

"Undyne! You can't die! You're my cool friend! Who else will cook pasta with me," Papyrus asked on the verge of tears.

 _"Please... d-don't die! I-I want you to live,_ " Alphys yelled.

"S-sorry… Papyrus…. I c-couldn't… g-get… revenge…for you…"

"YOU STUPID SKELETON," Chara screamed. "HOW DARE YOU SEND ME ALL THE WAY BACK TO SNOWDIN," she exclaimed.

Sans' eye turned blue again. Once again, she vanished. He walked over to Undyne and closed the cell phone. He stood next to Undyne as she was saying her final words.

"Alphys… Papyrus… Asgore… Sans… I-I'm sorry," she muttered. She faded into dust.

"No…," Papyrus muttered. He walked over to the dust pile "Y-you can't be dead."

"sorry, undyne. i couldn't help," Sans lamented. He grabbed a handful of dust. "heh. for a moment, i thought that this timeline would be different. i don't know how i could be so naive," Sans muttered before disappearing.

Papyrus looked over at Gaster. "Dad? Can you revive her the same way you did for me?" He looked at Gaster with pleading eyes.

Gaster shook his head. "No. She had her own determination. Besides, I only had the one vial."

Papyrus let his gaze fall to the ground. "Oh." He let out a soft sob. "Why? Why did she have to die?"

Gaster patted Papyrus' back. "The human decided that nobody should live."

The echo flowers were strangely quiet today.

* * *

 **Done! I fooled you, huh? Gave you false hope for Undyne and the rest of the monsters, huh?**

 **Well, perhaps... all is not lost... but then again, maybe it is. Who knows? I am glad I was able to put that twenty question-like thing in this. Made me happy to write it for a while, but it is the Genocide run type setting... so...**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for the support! Bye**


	5. A Bone-Chilling Encounter

Papyrus didn't know how long he had been grieving, but he soon saw the child again. She looked annoyed, but not angry.

"Stupid Sans. He sent me back to Snowdin." She stopped. "I hope you enjoyed seeing your friend die, whoever you are." She smirked. "I know I did. I just wish I could have gotten a better fight."

Papyrus felt rage building inside of him.

"Just calm down. I don't like seeing you angry, Papyrus," said Gaster.

"Sans will at least give me a good fight for a while, until he gets lazy," Chara said aloud. She shrugged. "Then I can do this all over again!" She giggled. Chara then frowned. "Maybe then, you won't interfere," she snarled.

"Don't mess with my brother," Papyrus yelled. "I will always interfere, human!"

"Well, feel free to watch me kill him! We're fighting at Judgement Hall," She chimed, her voice filled with glee.

Chara walked towards Hotland.

Papyrus was shivering with anger. "In this state, I forgot about having to take care of my needy brother. Now, the human is going to kill him!" Papyrus shook his head. "No. I, the Great Papyrus, will not stand for this needless worrying! Surely my brother is capable of taking her on."

Gaster nodded. "He is more than capable, provided he doesn't use the same set of attacks. Against a normal foe, he would excell."

"Normal foe?"

Gaster looked towards Hotland. "What he will fight, is filled to the brim with determination."

"Determination. Strange, isn't that what your needle thing said? Oh! Didn't Undyne use that power," Papyrus asked.

The older skeleton smiled and nodded. "You are correct. Determination, is by far the most helpful power that a human can posses. If used correctly, people can return to the realm of the living." Gaster sighed. "This human, however, is abusing the power. Determination also allows someone to redo events or go back in time."

"That means that Sans is fighting someone he can't win," Papyrus yelled.

"Yes, and Sans knows that."

"This means that when he was talking to me... about not fighting the human... that he knew what would happen," Papyrus asked.

Gaster nodded. "He didn't want you to get involved, however. He wanted to protect you."

"Then I, Papyrus, great brother to Sans, should try to help him," Papyrus exclaimed.

"That's a good sibling mentality. I'm proud of the both of you."

"Nyeh heh! The human said that they were going to meet up at Judgement Hall, right," Papyrus asked.

Gaster nodded. "She did say that." Gaster shot Papyrus a wary glance. "Do you know where that is?"

Papyrus' silence answered the question for him.

"It's the castle," Gaster explained.

"Oh! I know where that is!"

"Well, you're the one who will have to do it My magic's running low," Gaster explained.

"Then I, Papyrus, shall get us there!" Papyrus stretched his hand out and created a grey door. "Nyeh heh!" Papyrus opened the door. Beyond the door was a golden hallway with intricate patterns on the walls. At the far end of the hallway, there was a strange monster setting down a box. Papyrus and Gaster gave the monster a glance before stepping inside the door. "Wowie! This place looks pretty!"

"Yes, but it's also foreboding. This is Judgement Hall, a place where your exp and your LOVE is weighed," Gaster explained.

"Oh! I've heard about this place, I think! The judge is someone that people fear, but nobody ever sees," Papyrus exclaimed. Out of the corner of his eye, Papyrus spotted a golden flash go past. "Flowey!" Papyrus ran after the flower.

Gaster shook his head, laughing slightly. "I'll stay here," he yelled.

Papyrus nodded and looked around for Flowey.

"Gotta… gotta hurry," the flower muttered, his eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong, Flowey," Papyrus asked. He had never seen his friend so upset. Angry, maybe, but never afraid!

The flower burrowed into the ground. He quickly resurfaced near the throne room's entrance. Once again, the flower burrowed into the ground.

Papyrus ran into the throne room to see a fuzzy goat monster watering flowers. "Dum de dum," Asgore hummed to himself. Flowey surfaced in the center of the small garden. "Oh! Another flower has bloomed!

"K-King Asgore!"

The king looked shocked. "You can talk?"

Flowey nodded. "P-please! You gotta help! Th-there's a human w-who's killing everyone!" Tears formed in Flowey's eyes. "P-please…" Flowey began to cry

The king crouched down to the flower. He wrapped his arms around Flowey. "It'll be okay. My judge should stop the human."

 _"it's a beautiful day. birds are singing. flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you…,_ " a voice announced. It sounded like… his brother?

"Sans," Papyrus questioned.

 _"SHOULD BE BURN-,"_ the voice exclaimed before being cut off.

"I get it! We've done this song and dance many times in the past, just start fighting," Chara yelled

 _"heh. i suppose we have, you little freak. i've got a_ bone _to pick with you too, freak."_ Although he told that pun, his voice wasn't happy. It dripped with malice and anger. It, forgive the pun, sent chills up Papyrus' spine.

Papyrus ran out of the throne room. A large explosion-like sound echoed through the room. Papyrus ran into the hallway to see a Sans standing in front of a small red heart. The heart cracked in two and split apart.

"Did Sans do that," Papyrus asked. The environment shifted and swirled around Papyrus. Suddenly, he found himself inside the throne room. Flowey had not emerged from the ground yet. Papyrus ran out of the room into the hallway. Sans stood in the middle of the hallway, the human child stood at the far end, and Gaster stood a few feet from Sans.

"That was a lucky hit, Sans," Chara yelled.

"sure it was, kid."

"I won't die again, that's for sure," she insisted.

"yeesh, freak. how many times did i kill you last timeline? i don't quite remember but your face and tone of voice tells me that you died more times that I can count."

The child growled and launched herself at Sans. Papyrus let out a cry of grief and covered his eyes.

"what? do you expect me to stand there and take it?"

Papyrus peeked over his hands. Sans was unharmed. He had stepped to the side of the knife.

Sans pulled her soul to the ground with blue magic and began to launch bones at her. Chara struggled to pull herself off the ground, but she managed to dodge every attack he threw at her.

She tried to attack him again, but Sans stepped to the side, grinning mischievously. "look, i know you already heard this speech probably hundreds of times. so… i won't give it."

Chara's was pulled to the ground again. She once again had to dodge various attacks using bones. This time, she was forced to jump from platform to platform.

"Go Sans," Papyrus yelled.

"You can do it my son," Gaster exclaimed.

Chara slashed at him again. Once again, Sans stepped to the side. "instead, i'll ask this, why do this?"

Chara seemed confused at the question. Giant beast-like skulls appeared in front of Chara.

"He's being serious! He never uses... whatever those things are," Papyrus exclaimed.

"Gaster blasters," Gaster corrected.

"Are they really called that?!"

"Well, I did create that kind of magic!" Gaster seemed slightly defensive.

"That makes sense, I guess!"

"You should know why I do this Sans," Chara said. It seemed like she had gotten hit once, but she didn't seem too badly hurt. "I do it, because it's fun! Frisk wanted to see something new, but she was too afraid. So, I reset for her. It was so sad! She would think these awful thoughts! 'What would happen if I killed everyone in the Ruins, but not Toriel? Would she say anything?' So, I helped her. I guided her hand to kill that froggit. We killed every enemy in the ruins besides Toriel and that ghost! After that, there were no more deaths " Chara began. She smirked.

Sans looked disgusted.

"However, that curiosity soon turned into 'What happens if I kill everyone? Who would stand in my way?' I'd like to think that I had an influence on that. We killed the 'minor' enemies in the ruins, but she was so weak when it came to finishing off Toriel. So, I killed my mom for her. She cried for what seemed like hours! Oh, it was so annoying! 'No! Reset! I don't like this,' she cried. But I kept my control. All the way to the end. I had to listen to her constant moaning. You'll be happy to know that she wept for you and your brother. "

Sans tensed up.

"She fought for control ever since Toriel was killed, but I had to allow Frisk to see what happens if you kill everyone, for her sake," Chara sneered. "Oh! She did get the control back from me one time." Chara smirked. "Guess when that was?"

Sans said nothing, but he knew what time it was.

"Sans, what did you do," Papyrus asked warily.

Chara chuckled darkly. "It was when you spared me and 'I' spared you back. You could have made her reset the timeline. She would have gladly done it and never again kill another monster... but you killed Frisk"

"Oh Sans... you didn't," Papyrus muttered.

"Your 'judgement' allowed me to take over completely. The only thing that remains of her is a small whining sound occasionally."

Sans' gaze fell to the ground. "heh. sorry kid. i didn't know. thought it was some cheap trick."

"Now now, If you had only shown her kindness. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Oh well! Asriel and Dad are waiting for me in the next room! Can't leave them waiting, now can I," she chimed. She held the knife with a death-grip. "So just do me a favor, and DIE," Chara exclaimed. Her grin was wide and maniacal.

Sans stepped to the side. "that may be the case, but i'm not going to give up with this fight."

* * *

 **And done! Yay! Flowey got introduced! It's everyone's favorite buttercup! He will not play a huge role. Mainly, he's just kinda... there. That is perfectly fine, however. Now, the question for you to ponder is, what exactly am I planning? That's up to you to figure out or wait out.**

 **Also, with the Sans quote, as hard as I tried, I couldn't space it properly. Sorry if it bugs you. But hey, I kept my word. I didn't type the particular word I don't like. :P**

 **Oh! Before I forget, I have a question! :D**

There is one apple, but your friend wanted it. Would you:

 _A. Pick the apple and surprise your friend with it._

 _B. Share the responsibility of getting the apple._

 _C. Forget about the apple and just get an orange._

 **I assure you, this is an important question so choose wisely.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! I just love reading the reviews for this thing! :D Although it saddens me, I will bring more misfortune to these lovely characters, including my favorite. ... Aw man... it's gonna hurt!**

 **Bye guys!**


	6. The Loss of a Brother

Chara groaned loudly.

"hey freak, don't you know that you don't always get your way," Sans asked smugly.

"Why can't you be like your brother and just let me kill you," Chara yelled. She ran at him with the knife. He side-stepped and turned her soul blue.

"whoa there. don't bring my brother into this." Sans pulled her soul up to the ceiling. "at least he tries to see the good in all people, including you, freak. i can't afford to do that with this occupation. not that i would." Jagged bones shot out of the ceiling. She jumped from the ceiling, narrowly avoiding the sharp bones threatening to kill her.

"And he was an idiot for that. I would have more respect if he tried to fight me, but he kept that stupid grin on his face till the very end." Chara slashed at Sans once again. Sans dodged, yet again.

"do you really want to open that can of worms kid? i can make this a whole lot worse for you. i'm not the judge for nothing freak," Sans snarled.

"Wait wait wait wait... SANS IS THE JUDGE? But... Sans is incredibly lazy," Papyrus screamed.

Gaster looked at Papyrus with a confused expression. "Why did you think he was here?"

 _"I DON'T CARE WHY! YOU'RE THE JUDGE! JUST DIE!"_

Papyrus groaned loudly. "That means I called my lazy brother scary! I'm never going to let myself live that down!"

Gaster walked over towards Papyrus and patted him on the back. "It will be okay. Besides, he can be intimidating," Gaster said, gesturing towards the fight.

Currently, several Gaster Blasters were being fired at Chara. She managed to dodge most of them, but got hit by a couple of blasts. She quickly shoved a piece of pie in her mouth and continued to fight.

"Well... I suppose you're right."

Gaster and Papyrus walked closer to Sans. Chara let out a groan.

"They're back," she muttered.

"heh, kid. i must be pretty popular today. hope they don't mind watching me kill you," Sans joked. He winked his right eye, allowing a blue glow to envelop his left eye.

"I take it back. Sans is scaring me a little bit."

Chara ran at Sans. She slashed at Sans, but he moved out of the way.

"I never knew how limber my brother was until this moment," Papyrus realized. "Maybe he isn't as lazy as I thought." Papyrus shook his head. "Nah. What kind of person naps ALL night?"

Sans threw Chara against the wall. He was starting to look tired. "okay kid. you are getting on my last nerve. if you keep pushing me, i'll use my special attack," Sans threatened.

Chara scoffed. "You mean, doing nothing? I got past that the first time, and I can get through it now."

Sans grimaced. "then you won't make it to that point."

Chara slashed at Sans again, knowing it wouldn't hit him.

Sans drew all his power and began to launch attack after attack. He used his power of teleportation to move Chara around to different attacks, hoping her momentum would mess her up.

"You can do it Sans!"

Despite all the effort, Chara barely got a scratch. Sans summoned several Gaster Blasters and had them fire in a circle. It did not hit the child. Sans began to sling her against the walls and ceiling, hoping her soul would shatter.

But it didn't.

"huff... huff... i guess... it's time... for my special attack," Sans announced, winded from the battle. Sans stood still, as did Chara.

"You know that I know what you're doing. It won't work Sans."

Sans smiled sadly. "i know... but i can't give up again."

"I can wait here for a long time if I have to."

"i know." Already, Sans felt his eye sockets closing. The loss of magic was affecting his ability to stay awake. The fact that he had gotten almost no sleep also didn't help.

"You better not Sans," Papyrus yelled.

Sans' eye sockets closed. In that moment, Chara was beginning to sneak up on Sans.

"Sans! Wake up," Papyrus screamed. He tried to shake his brother awake, but nothing happened.

Chara approached. A grin appeared on her face.

"Wake up, lazybones!" He regretted the fact that he made a pun, but hoped it would get Sans to wake up.

Chara swung her blade. Sans managed to step to the side.

"Take that Cha-," Papyrus said.

"did you really thing that-," Sans started.

Both of the brothers' statements were cut off when Chara suddenly swung her knife towards Sans again, this time landing a hit. Sans fell to the ground. his jacket and his ribs now had a diagonal slash across it. A red liquid began to spill out of him.

"S-Sans," Papyrus yelled.

Sans looked at himself then at Chara. "so kid. you did it again. once again, i couldn't stop you. frisk, if you are there, i'm sorry. please try to stay strong." Sans shakily stood up. "welp. i'm going to grilbys," Sans announced. Sans began to limp away. Eventually, he fell to his knees. Papyrus ran to the front of his brother. Sans smiled sadly, seemingly at Papyrus. "papyrus? do you want anything," Sans asked, staring directly at Papyrus.

"B-Brother please!"

Sans fell to his back and crumbled before him, turning into a white and red pile of dust. Sitting on top of the dust was his clothes and a half-full container of ketchup.

"Sans," Papyrus exclaimed. He fell to the ground near his brother's dust."Sans," Papyrus said in a small voice. Papyrus was trembling. "Why did you fall asleep, Sans?" He tried to pick up his brother's dust, but was unable to. He started sobbing, louder than with Undyne's death.

His whole world had crumbled into dust.

Gaster walked over to comfort Papyrus. He kneeled down beside Papyrus. A sad gaze fell on Sans' dust. "I tried to keep him alive in the last timeline, but my magic didn't work on his plane of existence."

"Why?" Papyrus looked to Gaster, desperately trying to hold back tears. "Why didn't you use the determination on him?"

"I didn't want you to die again. I didn't want to see my son die yet again." Gaster's voice was quiet. "I panicked."

Papyrus looked back to what remained of his brother. The dust was starting to blow away. "Maybe if I listened, you would be here now Sans. I am truly sorry."

Gaster shook his head. "He wouldn't. He has to judge those who come here. It's his job."

"The one job that Sans does, causes him to be killed over and over," Papyrus muttered.

 _"P-Please… don't kill me,"_ a voice sounded from the throne room. It was familiar, yet unfamiliar. Gaster and Papyrus turned their attentions to the nearby door. A shrill shriek echoed through the hallway. It eventually stopped.

"Asriel is dead," Gaster muttered. He turned back his attention to the pile of dust that used to be his son then to Papyrus. "Papyrus… it was nice to see you."

Papyrus let out a small sob.

"But… the timeline will reset soon. You might not be able to remember any of this." Gaster muttered. "And that might be for the better," he quietly added. "But, I hope that you do well in the next timeline, Papyrus."

"Dad…," Papyrus muttered. Papyrus leaned in for a hug. "I'll miss you, even if I don't remember you."

The environment began to swirl around Papyrus. It slowly began to grow darker and darker. He started to lose his senses.

"I promise."

The world faded to black.

* * *

 **Hope you were ready for this chapter. You knew it would hurt, right? Anyway, this isn't all guys! The timeline actually reset itself, so stick around to see what I, you the readers, and others have in store.**

 **Your decision determined how it would play out.**

 **Hope you liked your decision! No takesies-backsies!**

 **Oh! And be sure to check out fluffythehedgehog12's story, "** **TrainerTale: Determination Red and Purity Blue"!**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	7. It's a Secret

Papyrus woke up, crying. _Tears? But why?_

Papyrus got out of bed and walked to his door. He looked at his reflection in the doorknob. His gaze fell on his bright red cape.

Suddenly, images flashed in his head. He was dying to a sinister human child. She smirked and walked away. Papyrus saw someone make a grey door from thin air. He saw Sans grieving.

The images were from the previous timeline.

The last image he saw was Papyrus hugging the strange man before everything faded to black.

Papyrus' eyes widened. "Did that… did that happen?" His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a wispy figure smiling at him. "Dad," Papyrus asked.

The figure nodded, but seemed to be unable to talk to Papyrus.

Papyrus pulled out his phone. He dialed Undyne's number. It rang a couple of times before connecting.

" _Ugh! Papyrus, what is it? It's like five in the morning. I was doing something… called SLEEPING,"_ she groaned.

Papyrus was filled with glee. It was his friend, and she was alive! "I wanted to let you know that I won't be going to my lesson today. I have other things I need to take care of," Papyrus explained.

" _Was it really worth calling me at FIVE IN THE MORNING, PAPYRUS,"_ Undyne yelled. " _Whatever. Just stop calling me at this hour!"_

Papyrus grinned. "Got it!" He closed the cell phone and ended the call. He dialed Alphys' number. The phone rang a few times before connecting.

" _P-Papyrus? Y-you know I was sleeping, r-right_ ," Alphys stuttered. " _Besides, I've said multiple times that I h-hate talking on the phone."_

"Sorry, but this is important."

" _What is it,"_ she asked. While she sounded tired, she was also a bit curious.

"Is there a way to rescue lost souls?"

" _P-Papyrus, are you talking about trying to show kindness or how to save actual souls,"_ Alphys questioned.

"Actual."

" _And why do you need to know this?"_

"It's a surprise," Papyrus exclaimed. "A really great surprise!"

" _W-Well I don't know,"_ she stuttered. " _Maybe Sans knows something about it."_

"I can't ask my brother! It's a surprise for him! A good surprise," Papyrus insisted.

Alphys sighed. " _Come on over, Papyrus. Maybe I can figure something out,"_ she muttered.

"Thank you Dr. Alphys," Papyrus exclaimed. He closed the cell phone and walked outside. Papyrus was glad to see the town filled with happy residents. Even in the early morning hours, the town still felt lived in. Papyrus walked to the River Person's ferry. He handed the person a couple of gold coins and climbed in the dog-faced boat.

"Tra la la! Where to," the person asked.

"Hotland."

"Tra la la, then off we go!"

The boat sped off. The person said something, but Papyrus focused on the boat. It was… running?

"Tra la la! We're here."

Papyrus stepped down from the boat. "Thank you," he yelled to the River Person. He ran towards Alphys' lab. He knocked on the door.

Alphys answered the door, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and gestured for Papyrus to come inside.

"So Papyrus, can you please tell me what's going on," she asked.

"Well, I thought I would surprise my brother," Papyrus yelled. He grinned.

"Who were you planning on rescuing?" Alphys yawned.

"My dad!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Alphys sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Do you know where he is?"

Papyrus pondered for a moment. "Maybe! He likes to hang around me and Sans!"

Alphys walked to a nearby room. She walked inside, leaving Papyrus alone for a few moments. He looked around the room, hoping to spot his father. He made out a wispy smiling face near the door Alphys walked into.

Papyrus smiled at the face. "I'm gonna make our family better again!"

Alphys walked out of the room, wheeling a complicated-looking machine. "T-This machine picks up the readings of souls! It'll show all the souls in the room," Alphys explained.

She flipped a switch. The machine let out a small humming sound. Within a few moments, the room darkened. Souls were the only visible source of light in the room.

"Oh my," she muttered. There were not just two monster souls in the room, but there were four monster souls. "Who is the other soul?!"

"I don't know! I only know that one of them belongs to my dad," Papyrus exclaimed.

"U-Um! Souls, i-if I can get your attention please," she stuttered. "U-Um! I don't exactly know who all of you are, b-but I know at least one of you knows Papyrus, right?"

One of the souls' color flashed.

"O-oh um, a-are you his dad?"

The soul flashed again.

"Oh! That means… that monsters can survive without a body! I-Is that true," she asked.

"Eh… his situation is a bit… complicated," Papyrus muttered.

The soul flashed as if to prove Papyrus' point.

Alphys gave Papyrus a wary glance. "Just what happened to make him like this," Alphys asked.

Papyrus stared blankly at the soul. "Oh, I have no clue! I just know it was some weird science thing!"

"Well, where is he?"

"Somewhere between time and space," Papyrus answered.

Alphys looked dumbfounded. "Just... how did he do that?"

Papyrus shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know, but can you help him?"

Alphys sighed. "I-I'll try, but no guarantees that this will work!" She flipped a switch and watched the soul fade into the background. "C-can you f-follow me," Alphys requested. She walked back to her side room. "S-Soul, c-can you k-keep this a s-secret," she whispered. She and the smiling face entered the door. It closed behind them and quickly locked itself.

Papyrus was now bored. He was hoping to help Alphys with rescuing his dad, but she clearly didn't want anyone coming with her. Papyrus sat down and pulled out his phone. The time was now six in the morning, still far too early for Sans or Undyne to wake up.

"I wish I had more active friends," Papyrus exclaimed. "Everyone is so lazy!"

Papyrus sat there, ranting about Sans rubbing off on his friends, spreading the power of his laziness for an hour before realizing something.

"Sans may be lazy at times, but he was one of the few to actually fight the human in the last timeline," Papyrus muttered. Papyrus smiled. "Yeah. And he tried to bring Dad back! He can't be too lazy if he tried to do that!"

There was a clattering noise echoing from the door. "I-it worked," Alphys exclaimed.

The door soon opened. An ecstatic-looking Alphys walked out of the room. As did Gaster. "I-I did it! I brought him back! I brought your dad back," Alphys cheered.

"Sans is going to be really happy! Oh! You and Undyne should join," Papyrus yelled as he ran out of the door. He quickly ran back inside. "I forgot Dad!" Papyrus ran to Gaster and grabbed his arm. Papyrus sped off. "Feel free to join us!"

Alphys smiled. Although she didn't know why, the sight of the older skeleton brightened her day. Maybe it was because of a success, or maybe she knew him. Who really knew?

* * *

There was a small group of people sitting around in Papyrus and Sans' house. Alphys and Undyne sat on the couch, Papyrus was standing outside of Sans' door. Finally, Gaster was in the kitchen both hiding from Sans and making breakfast.

Gaster knew full and well the capacity of his son's cooking ability. It was a joyous day, why not give Sans a meal he could actually eat?

Papyrus smiled and brought his finger to his mouth. "Quiet everybody! I'm going to wake him up now," Papyrus exclaimed, dismissing his initial statement. Papyrus knocked on the door. "Sans! It's time to get up Sans," Papyrus yelled.

There was a small groan from the inside of the room. "no. let me sleep."

"Sans! Get up or I'll be forced to call Undyne," Papyrus exclaimed.

"okay. i'm still sleeping."

Papyrus reached into his boot and grabbed a key. He unlocked the door and barged into the room. "Sans! Get out of bed!"

Sans groaned and rubbed his eye socket. It was clear that he didn't get much sleep. Papyrus knew the reason, but it wasn't the time to bring it up. "you never wake me up this early," Sans muttered.

"Today is different!"

"different how?"

"It's just different, okay," Papyrus exclaimed. "Now get up!"

"okay, okay. i'll get up. i'll just take a nap later," Sans muttered. He got out of bed.

Papyrus squealed in delight and exited the room. Soon, the scent of pancakes and eggs filled the room.

"hey papyrus, are you cooking something," Sans asked. "something other than spaghetti?" He walked down the stairs. "hey, what's undyne and alphys doing here?"

"They are being cool friends," Papyrus yelled. He gestured at a small table. "Now please sit down! Food will be coming shortly, I think!"

Undyne, Sans, and Alphys looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down at the table, as did Papyrus.

"hey, aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

"Nope! It's not me doing it," Papyrus yelled. "Its someone I met just recently!"

"who did you meet," Sans asked warily.

Gaster walked out of the kitchen carrying plates of pancakes and eggs. He placed the plates on the table. Sans turned around to see who was serving. His eye sockets widened.

"dad?"

Gaster smiled. "Yes Sans. It's me."

Sans reached out to touch his dad's arm. He had to make sure that it wasn't an illusion. "but... but how?"

"Dr. Alphys was able to help him! I'll tell you the other part of the story later Sans! We've got a lot to talk about," Papyrus yelled.

"E-excuse me, n-not trying to break up this family b-bonding time, but I had a few questions," Alphys stuttered. She grabbed a notebook and a pencil from her lab coat pocket. "M-mind if I ask, Mr. Gaster?"

"Go ahead, Alphys."

"T-thanks! Anyway, w-what made you get trapped between time and s-space," Alphys asked.

Gaster sighed. "Starting off with a big one, aren't you."

Alphys squeaked. "S-sorry! I'll ask something else if you would like!"

Gaster shook his head. "No, it's fine. Just beware that it is a long tale that requires some background knowledge to fully understand," Gaster warned.

"O-oh! Okay then. P-please begin your story then."

"First thing to note is that I used to be a scientist, the previous Royal Scientist, in fact," Gaster began.

"B-but I took over an empty role," she squeaked.

"All will be explained. Anyway, in my time as the Royal Scientist, my most well-known project was the Core. One day, while performing some maintenance on the Core, I slipped on some Nice Cream," Gaster admitted reluctantly. "I fell into the machine I created. However, I didn't die. I was ripped from this world and from the memories of those who knew me, except for one." Gaster glanced at Sans. "My son, Sans, was helping me with my work that day and saw me fall."

"Y-you created the Core? That's one of the most important inventions for monsterkind and nobody ever knew who built it," Alphys exclaimed.

"That is due to me being ripped from this world. Even you and Papyrus forgot about me. You were my lab assistant, as was Sans," Gaster explained.

"O-oh! I forgot my own mentor!"

Gaster patted her on the back. "It's fine. Papyrus forgot and I was his father. Now, anymore questions?"

Alphys shook her head. "No, y-you covered everything."

"No? Well, I have some advice for you, as I will not return to my job. It is important to tell the truth, no matter how hard it is."

Alphys began to grow nervous.

"And please, don't keep beating yourself up over an honest mistake," Gaster pleaded.

Alphys nodded.

"And with that, our food has gotten cold," Papyrus said with a sigh. "But not to worry! I, Master Chef Papyrus, will be more than glad to cook breakfast." Papyrus posed triumphantly.

"And I'll be sure to help," Undyne yelled.

Everyone gave each other a wary glance. Alphys and Sans took a bite out of their food. "actually, it isn't that cold. it still tastes pretty good."

"Y-yeah! No need to waste food here!"

Papyrus and Undyne seemed disappointed.

"It's fine, I guess. I still needed to talk to Sans," Papyrus muttered.

"And I should get ready for human patrol," Undyne muttered.

Alphys set down her fork and got out of the chair. "I-I should be leaving too, but it was nice to see you!"

Alphys and Undyne walked to the door. They waved a goodbye before leaving. The door shut behind them.

"So, since I have just left the void, I am somewhat tired. I will be in Papyrus' room if you need me," Gaster explained. He walked upstairs into Papyrus' room. He closed the door behind him.

Sans gave Papyrus a confused gaze. "so, how did you find out about dad? i never once told you about him."

Papyrus sighed. "You never once told me about a lot of things! I had to figure them out by myself, Sans!"

"like what," Sans asked. A quick flash of nervousness appeared on his face.

"Like your job," Papyrus listed.

"oh well it isn't that strange to be working three jobs, four if you count the hot dog stand in hotland."

"No, not those jobs, Mr. Judge," Papyrus accused.

Sans dropped his fork. "how'd you find out about that?"

"Or how about the fact that you've watched me die twice?"

"w-what?"

"Sans, you need to start telling me things! Just telling me not to fight the human won't work, and you should know that," Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans sighed. "i didn't want you to worry," he muttered.

"Me? Worry? I saw you die," Papyrus screamed. Tears pooled into his eyes. "I saw Undyne die in front of me. I was with Dad... and the human killed you both, right in front of me."

"were you the other soul," Sans asked.

Papyrus nodded. "Please... don't leave me in the dark, Sans."

"i-i'm sorry, papyrus," Sans muttered.

"I'm sorry too."

The two brothers hugged. "I thought I'd lost you Sans," Papyrus muttered.

"me too."

The two glanced at the clock. "It's time to go on patrol," Papyrus muttered.

"which means that tori's going to die soon," Sans muttered. Papyrus gave Sans a puzzled expression. "she's someone that we met in another timeline."

"Oh..." Papyrus glanced at the floor. "So, what do we do?"

"i guess we do what we normally do, but if the human seems evil, then we need to attack her," Sans explained. "no more deaths."

"No more deaths."

* * *

 **And done with this chapter! An overwhelming majority chose A: Pick the apple to surprise your friend. This means that Gaster could come back but Sans was going to be surprised by his return!**

 **Imagine what would have happened if C won. 0.0**

 **No happy-fun times, but someone(Not here, mind you.) chose option C.**

 **Option B would have had Sans and Papyrus team up to rescue Gaster.**

 **Yay! You guys did a good thing! Now the two skeletons will confront the human. Anyway, hope you liked your choice! Bye guys!**


	8. The Human's Return

The large door opened and to both of the brothers' suprise, the child looked at them with a warm and loving gaze. It was Frisk. They both sighed in relief as they led Frisk through different puzzles, making jokes and laughing.

The girl looked like a normal child. There was no sign of the soulless creature that plagued the monsters before.

"Why are you staring at me," the child asked softly. Papyrus hadn't realized that he was staring at the girl.

"Sorry human! I was just lost in thought!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"oh, he was just thinking about ways to improve on his spaghetti recipe," Sans explained. He waved his hand dismissively. "nothing to worry about."

 _Thank you for the cover Sans!_

"Yeah! As a chef, I must always do better than before," Papyrus exclaimed. "And I want to become the best spaghetti chef in the entire Underground!"

Frisk smiled. "I believe you can do it!" She gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you human," Papyrus exclaimed. He patted her on the head. In response, the human hugged Papyrus. "Nyeh heh! The human seems to like me!"

"what's not to like?"

"True, very true. Hey human? Can I ask something of you?"

The child looked up at Papyrus. "Yes?"

"Please… Fr-human,"Papyrus started. He momentarily forgot that he wasn't supposed to know Frisk's name. "Stay like this. Stay lovable and kind. I don't want to lose a cool friend."

Frisk frowned slightly, but soon became a smile. "I'll be good. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Great," Papyrus exclaimed. He lifted Frisk off the ground and held her close. "Nobody needs to hurt anybody!"

Papyrus continued to walk down the path, carrying Frisk as he walked. After a while Papyrus heard Frisk sobbing quietly. He stopped.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm sorry for hurting you guys!" She buried her head in Papyrus' cape.

Papyrus smiled. "Everything's okay now, human."

She stared at the skeleton.. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "No. It isn't. I-I hurt you! I hurt everyone! I-I…," she started.

"I know, Frisk."

"Th-then why are you being so nice to me?" She glanced at Sans.

Sans sighed. "kid, we don't like chara, no, but you're different."

Frisk rubbed her eyes. They had become red and puffy.

"Exactly! You are not a murderer! You were just misguided! Please dear friend, don't be sad!"

"I-I'm just like Flowey," she exclaimed.

"hey. stop beating yourself up like that," Sans ordered. He looked aggravated. "you are not like that weed," Sans snarled.

Frisk sniffled.

"Wait… why are you comparing yourself to my flower friend," Papyrus asked. He seemed genuinely confused.

Sans and Frisk stared at each other for a moment and then turned to Papyrus.

"You need a better friend," they both said at the same time.

"Is he really that bad?"

"yeah papyrus. he's not a very good flower," Sans explained.

"He's an evil little buttercup," Frisk agreed.

"O-oh. W-well! Since we know it's you Frisk, want to come to our house," Papyrus asked.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I might try to stab Sans' pet rock," she muttered. She once again buried her face in Papyrus' cape.

"don't think like that. nothing is _set in stone_ after all, but if you try, it won't hurt him. he's _rock-solid."_ Sans smirked while Papyrus raged internally. He didn't want to drop Frisk.

Frisk giggled at the puns.

"its nice to finally have people who appreciate my jokes." Sans winked. "thanks for your _punerosity_ , kid."

Papyrus yelled Sans' name, which caused Frisk to giggle more. "Thank you for being my friends," she muttered. "Even if... I don't deserve it." She slowly closed her eyes. Between the crying and the puzzles, the girl was completely worn out.

Papyrus and Sans looked at each other. "The human fell asleep," Papyrus exclaimed.

"yup. she's had a long day," Sans said. "mind if we take a shortcut?"

"Not one of YOUR shortcuts," Papyrus exclaimed.

"why not?"

"Well forgive me if I prefer to WALK home," Papyrus huffed. "Besides, we're almost there."

They passed the inn and the shop.

"can we at least use the undersnow tunnel," Sans asked.

Papyrus sighed. "Fine, but only to get the human out of cold."

The two entered the tunnel. Within a few moments, they were at the other side of town, just a couple of feet from their front door.

Papyrus shook some snow off of him and walked to the house. "Sans, can you get the door? I'm holding the human here!"

Sans shrugged. "sure." He opened the door and walked inside. Papyrus sat the human on the couch and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door. "Dad! Are you awake yet?"

There was a groan behind the door. Great. He found out that he had a father, brought him to the world, and he was lazy.

"Papyrus, what is it," Gaster muttered.

At least he got up on the first knock.

"Dad! We brought Frisk back with us! She's asleep and the couch isn't too good for sleeping," Papyrus exclaimed.

Gaster opened the door. "It was Frisk this time?"

Papyrus nodded.

"That's very good," Gaster said in relief. He walked downstairs to the sleeping Frisk. "At least it should be,"Gaster muttered under his breath. Gaster carried Frisk up the stairs and into Papyrus' race car bed.

"Wowie! Thank's Dad," Papyrus yelled.

Gaster hushed Papyrus. "She's had a long day, let her sleep." Gaster chuckled and grabbed a blanket. "I'm not feeling one-hundred percent either."

"Why is my family so lazy," Papyrus asked as Gaster laid down on the couch.

"I'm not lazy, but I do need rest. I used up a large amount of magic to help myself escape," Gaster explained. He shifted to find a good spot to sleep and closed his eye sockets.

The whole house was filled with the sounds of snoring.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! Okay, I don't know why, but the last chapter didn't seem to get published? I mean, it's there, but it didn't move the story's spot to the front page. Weird.**

 **Yay! Frisk is there!**

 **So I've got a question. Now that everyone's alive, should I find a stopping point and continue this in a different story or should I continue it in this story but change the name and description?**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	9. Family and Warnings

After a couple of hours, the door leading to Papyrus' room opened. A sleepy Frisk emerged, rubbing her eyes. Papyrus smiled at the child. "Hello Frisk," he yelled. "I hope you slept well!"

The child nodded. "I slept pretty well," she muttered, still half-asleep. She walked downstairs. "So, what are you doing? I get that Sans is asleep."

"I am watching my favorite show," Papyrus said.

The TV played a show featuring Metatton. No sound came from the TV itself, but there were subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"With no sound?"

"Well yeah! I didn't want to wake anybody up," Papyrus explained.

"Mind if I join you," Frisk asked. "Or are you going to make me go back to sleep?"

Papyrus smiled. "Of course you can watch TV with me, Frisk!"

Frisk grinned and walked over to the couch.

"Just don't sit on the-," Papyrus began as soon as she started walking to the couch.

The warning came too late. Frisk sat down. Within the span of a few seconds, Gaster snapped his eye sockets open and quickly sat up. Frisk fell off the couch and stared at the man now sitting on the couch.

"...couch," Papyrus finished.

Gaster waved at the child. "Hello Frisk." He smiled awkwardly at the child.

Frisk's eyes widened and she stumbled back, afraid the man was going to hurt her.

"No, Frisk! Don't be scared. I won't hurt you," Gaster assured.

"A-are you that man I saw behind the grey door," Frisk asked warily.

Gaster nodded.

"Y-you scared me," Frisk muttered. "You s-smiled creepily a-and it looked like you were going to hurt me."

Gaster shook his head frantically. "No no! I was just shocked to see you there! Sorry for scaring you!"

Frisk sighed in relief. She held out her hand. "My name is Frisk, what's yours?"

Gaster smiled. He grabbed her hand and shook it. "My name is W.D. Gaster. Please just call me Gaster, however."

"Is there a hole in your hand," Frisk asked.

Gaster nodded. "Yeah… an experiment went wrong one day," Gaster explained. He chuckled. "I can be a klutz sometimes."

"And you're a skeleton," Frisk exclaimed.

"How perceptive of you, Frisk."

Frisk grinned. "Does that mean that you're related to Sans and Papyrus?"

"You bet he is," Papyrus exclaimed.

"I'm their father."

Frisk's grin widened even further. "Cool!" She gave the man a wary glance. "But why haven't I seen you outside of that room before?"

"I fell into the Core. Because of that, I was erased from the world. Thanks to Papyrus and Alphys, I'm back in this world," he explained.

"Well how did you fall?"

Gaster rubbed his head. "Can we skip this question? Don't you want to know something else? Perhaps what I did for a living before I fell?"

Frisk shrugged.

"I was the previous Royal Scientist. I created the Core and was studying the phenomena known as 'Determination'," Gaster explained.

"So how did you fall?"

"Can I please opt out of that question? Maybe I can tell you about Sans as a little kid," Gaster offered.

"How did you fall," Frisk asked smugly.

Papyrus seemed confused. "You told us earlier. Why can't you say why now?"

"Well, I didn't want to say why then either, but my apprentice needed to know at least. Maybe she could put in guard rails so it will not happen again."

"dad slipped on some nice cream," Sans explained. He was suddenly right beside his pet rock. Sans smiled at Frisk. "see, you didn't stab the rock. i knew you could do it."

Frisk began to laugh. "I was expecting a story filled with love or a tale about your experiments, but you just slipped on some Nice Cream!"

"This is why I didn't want to tell," Gaster exclaimed. He was blushing from embarrassment.

Sans shrugged. "how was i supposed to know that she would laugh? nobody laughed earlier. guess it didn't tickle their _funny bones._ " Sans winked before walking over to the small group gathered around the couch.

"SANS," Papyrus yelled.

"what? do my puns _rib_ you the wrong way?"

Papyrus screamed unintelligible things before glaring at Sans. "WHY?"

Gaster and Frisk began to laugh at the two brothers.

Sans winked. "heh, thank you. I know a _skele-ton_ of these puns."

"AAAAAURRRGHHH," Papyrus screamed.

"I wish that things could be like this forever," Frisk muttered.

"THAT PUN WAS EVEN WORSE! IT SEEMED VERY FORCED," Papyrus exclaimed.

Gaster walked into the kitchen and gestured for Frisk to follow. She walked inside. Gaster grabbed her by her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Frisk, don't let her take control. Please Frisk," Gaster pleaded. "I don't want to see them die again."

Frisk nodded. "I'll try. I don't want them to die either." Gaster let go and turned his attention to the stove. Apparently, Papyrus was cooking spaghetti. He quickly disposed of the pasta and began to cook a different batch. Gaster turned his attention to Frisk for a moment.

"I say this because, I certainly wouldn't want to harm a child, especially one I would consider to be part of my family," Gaster said menacingly. An oppressive and frightening grey aura surrounded Frisk and Gaster.

Frisk took a step back.

"But, perhaps that won't happen." The aura disappeared. "You're a kind kid, Frisk. I am confident that you will be able to do the right thing." He stirred the pot of pasta. "Just, keep what I said in mind Frisk."

Frisk nodded her head. She now understood where Sans got his ability to terrify her at the drop of a hat.

Gaster pet Frisk's head. "Hey, go tell them that dinner is done," Gaster requested.

Frisk sped off, relieved to be away from Gaster, at least for a couple of minutes.

Gaster chuckled. "She's a good child." He carefully served the spaghetti, making sure that no sauce or noodles tried to leave the plate. "This is my first dinner after leaving that place." Gaster smiled. "I'm glad it was with family."

* * *

 **And done with this chapter! I think I've made my decision. Since the viewpoints of this story is Papyrus and Gaster, I can't really do much with Frisk/Chara or Sans. Because of this, I will create a sorta sequel type thing for this, so be sure to look out for it. It would make more sense that way. (Plus... I could begin to ship more. I didn't want to reference the second ship here, because honestly, I want to build it up. Maybe work on something outside my comfort zone(Not too far, mind you.)That and some people do not like Soriel)**

 **Okay, it did a thing again. I've reposted this chapter for like the 3rd time! Hopefully, this is the last time I have to do this...**

 **But, I do hope you liked this! I do like how I could end it with fluff! Thank you everyone who chose A, because honestly, I didn't have anything typed out for C.**

 **Anyway, bye guys. See you at the next story. :D**


	10. Papyrus' Determination (A Different End)

**So I just got this plot bubble and HAD to write it! So no, this story is finished, but I wanted to add this additional ending. (I think I've listened to one song too much... 0.0)**

* * *

Chara reeled back, knife in hand. She kept swinging at the chubby skeleton, now aware of the presence of the two other souls. Like times previous, Sans kept dodging out of the way. He launched rows of razor sharp bones at her, which she dodged with ease.

"You can do it Sans," Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans paused for a moment. "seems like they're rooting for me."

Chara frowned. "You souls are irritating me!" She swung again. Yet again, Sans launched rows of bones at her.

Gaster looked to the ground. "It's almost time," he muttered.

"Time for what," Papyrus asked. Gaster pulled Papyrus into a hug. "Dad?"

"My son, oh my sweet son... Sans... you know what happens, right?"

Papyrus froze. "No. H-He's doing so well! He's not being lazy!"

Sans was still fighting. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "alright. survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack," he threatened.

Chara smirked and got in a defensive position.

Sans began his final assault. He sent rows of bones at the child, which she dodged with ease. He flung her into various walls, trying to kill her as he caused jagged bones to shoot towards her. She got a couple of scratches, but was otherwise fine.

"You can do it," Papyrus shouted. Gaster's grip tightened.

It was the final stretch. Sans began to summon gaster blasters, all directed at her. She ran around, always narrowly avoiding the blasts. In a final and desperate attempt, Sans threw her against the walls, hoping to kill her, but failing.

He panted. "alright... it's time... for my special attack," he wheezed.

"I already know what it is! You'll just sit there, and hope I give up," Chara sneered.

Sans' smile drooped. "i know. but... what else can i do?"

Papyrus' eyes widened. "No. Sans you have to fight back!"

"He won't. He's too tired to do that."

Papyrus' heart broke. He frowned at the child. He tried to materialize a bone, but failed.

"You can't do magic and have it work for this world."

Sans' eyes began to close. The beads of sweat began to disappear. Papyrus rushed to Sans' aid.

"the heart seems like it's worried for me." He closed his eye sockets. "heh. sorry heart, whether you're dad or someone else, it doesn't matter does it? I still couldn't beat that brat and now..."

"Sans," Papyrus cried.

"y'know, i never thought that sleeping would be how i died."

He began to snore.

Chara began to sneak up on Sans. Her footsteps were silenced by her careful footwork. She was close. She reeled her arm back and swung.

"No! I can't lose Sans," Papyrus exclaimed. He dove towards the knife. He felt a strange feeling welling up in him. Pain flared in his ribs. "Ack!" He looked down.

He was wearing a long red cape, much longer than his old one. He wore his familiar red boots, but the surface looked like a Gaster Blaster and bones lined the sides. Finally, his chestplate was pure white, except for a red heart in the middle.

"papyrus," Sans asked. His voice was a whimper. "what happened?"

Chara stumbled back. "You! Y-You're supposed be dead!" She held her knife with a death grip.

"Yes, I suppose I am, but I have someone I need to protect," Papyrus exclaimed.

She looked him over. "Papyrus, attack thirty, defense thirty. He reformed himself through some unknown method to protect his brother. Who could forget him?" Chara frowned. "No! You're not supposed to be here! You died in Snowdin," she snarled.

"Maybe I did, but Sans is my brother! I couldn't just stand by and watch you kill him!"

"How are you even here," Chara demanded.

Papyrus chuckled. "It's a little bit funny, actually. I thought you killed me, after I offered you a genuine Papyrus hug. Suddenly, I awoke in this strange room with no windows and doors. It was... a bit scary, even for someone as great as me." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I found someone there. He had this vial in his hands." He held up his hands. "He held the vial kind of weirdly because he had these holes in the middle of his hands."

Sans' eyes widened. "wait! repeat that last part!"

"He had holes in his hands, Sans. Through Determination, I Papyrus, am back from that place, back from death too!" He glared at the child. "Chara, you thought that Sans was bad. You killed my friend in front of me. You nearly did the same with Sans." He summoned a bone. His eyes flared with orange flames. "You won't get mercy, Chara!"

Papyrus waved his hand. Chara's soul turned blue, causing gravity to shift for her. Several large Gaster Blasters appeared in the air above her. "Behold. My special attack!"

Chara frowned. "I can just move awa-," she started. She tried to move away, but Papyrus summoned lines of bones to block her path.

"Goodbye Chara!" The blasters fired. Chara fell to the ground. Her soul floated above her. Papyrus grabbed the soul before it split into pieces. He felt power surging through him. Papyrus turned to Sans. "I-I tried to help you and Undyne before but," Papyrus started. Sans suddenly hugged him.

"i love you. i didn't think that you would come back," he muttered.

Papyrus closed his eyes. "I love you too." He knew what he had to do. He began to walk to Asgore's throne room. "Come on Sans. We can finally get to the surface." He smiled.

Sans grinned. "let's go then."

The duo walked to the throne room.

Asgore walked towards them. "Sans, did you defeat the menace that this flower was talking about?"

Sans glared at the flower before sighing. "no. but my bro did. he took her soul and now we can finally be free."

"I see!" Asgore turned towards Papyrus. "I assume that you are Papyrus. It is nice to see that you are well!" Asgore frowned at the ground. "Tell me, how many casualties were there?"

"their LOVE was 19," Sans muttered.

"I see. So most of them perished. Papyrus, go ahead and do what you have to do."

Papyrus frowned. "No. There has to be a way that everyone can come too!" He felt a surge of power flow through him. Words appeared before him.

 _"Would you like to perform a True Reset?"_

 _"Yes No"_

Papyrus' hand reached towards the "Yes" button. "Goodbye everyone."

"papyrus wait!"

The world grew dark. The environment swirled around Sans and Papyrus.

"you reset the world."

* * *

 **Okay. I got this little plot bubble for this story. Another ending, if you will. Since Papyrus reset, Chara has no memories of what happened. Sans only will be able to recall bits and pieces.**

 **Take this if you will. My original idea was closer to this than what happened in actuality.**

 **The song I've played too much of is Battle Against a True Hero and Megalovania. :P**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Bye now, for real this time! :P**


End file.
